SasoDei One Shot: Spark my Heart
by KazuCat
Summary: Deidara doesn't listen to Sasori and runs into enemy territory unprepared. Will getting attacked and almost raped get him to realize his feelings for his partner and savior? SasoDei. Boy love.


The blonde struggled to get free but it was no use. He was captured now, his arms were tied behind him and his legs tied too. His Danna told him to be careful, not to run into enemy territory without a plan but that just wasn't Deidara's style. He didn't plan; being able to think of ideas on the fly was more artistic... Clearly it didn't work out for him this time though. As much as he kicked and fussed, the ropes were going nowhere. There was no way he was going to go pleading for help! No way he would boost these assholes' egos! No way he would give Sasori the satisfaction of saving him from this!

"I'll blow you all up, just you watch, hm!" Deidara shouted confidently, making the group of bandits laugh. "I'd like to see you try, pretty boy. We've got you all tied up now." A gruff voice said, making him bite his lip in frustration. He had to think of something, it was just a matter of time... "Why don't we have some fun with him before he dies? He looks like a girl after all." Another one chuckled, causing Deidara's heart beat to speed up in fear. What were they going to do to him? "I want to see his pretty little face." A third voice snickered. How many were there now? He couldn't remember since he got captured.

Once they cut off the blind fold, Deidara's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness but he could tell they were still in the forest. He looked around to see about five of them. Not that he could do much about it. He gasped as one of the more ugly looking ones put their hand on his thigh, squeezing it tightly. They surely weren't going to do -that-... were they? "Get your ugly unartistic hand off me, hm!" The blonde shouted, struggling more but it was just as futile as ever. "I like it when the bitch struggles. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast and I hope you scream the whole time." The disgusting man laughed, making the artists' eyes widen. Another one put a kunai towards him, cutting down his shirt and mesh until he was topless.

The cold air sent shivers down his spine and it was suddenly okay if he had to deal with humiliation of Sasori saving him... "Sasori no Danna! Danna! Danna, help me!" Deidara begged, struggling more which just seemed to edge the men on. "I don't know who this Sasori is, but I'm your master now." The big ugly one chuckled, one of the skinnier ones putting their kunais to his pants and cutting them down now. "Sasori, you asshole, please!" Deidara begged, a tear rolling down his cheek. This couldn't happen... "Danna! What do you want?! Your art is the best, Danna! You're stronger than me! You were right, I was wrong! I should have came prepared! Please, whatever it takes, please don't let this happen!"

The blonde was straight out sobbing now, the only piece of clothing left was his boxers and the kunai was inching forward to cut that off too. Then he would be completely exposed, completely humiliated. He hadn't even lost his virginity yet... "We need to get him a muzzle." One of the bandits said with irritation. "I don't know, I like it when he cries out." Another one added in. Just when he thought all hope was lost, his artistic savior stood before him. The red head's metal cord flew from his gut, striking the unsuspecting man through the chest. Deidara felt his heart skip a beat, a warm feeling enveloping him as he watched Sasori kill all of his attackers. He knew better than to think Sasori was doing it to protect him, it was their mission... But, none the less he had saved his life, among other things.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara whined, his eyes watering from happiness now. His partner went over and cut off the ropes once the targets were dealt with. The way he looked at him, so dull and blank... like he didn't even care if he was okay. But none the less, Sasori no Danna was his hero. Too upset to even think about the consequences, the blonde threw himself at his Danna and hugged him tightly. The puppet stayed still, having no apparent reaction as the half naked boy latched onto him. "Thank you so much, Sasori. You saved my life, hm..." Deidara admitted, making the other boy scoff and pull away. "If I -didn't- save your life every mission, you'd have been killed long ago." He looked awkward then, backing off even more. "And why are you touching me? It's weird."

"I... uh... was just upset is all... They were going to do gross things to me, Danna, hm." The blonde whined, blushing out of embarrassment. Sasori blinked, "Well, you'll get no comfort from me. It was your own fault. I told you to come up with a plan before you went rushing in there." He said coldly, getting up off the ground and looking back down at the blonde's tear stained face. Sasori took off his cloak then, passing it to Deidara and then turning away. He looked almost ashamed of himself for doing something... nice? "Here, put it on." The puppet nin said quietly. Taking it gratefully, Deidara put it on and thanked Sasori once again. He felt strange now, his heart was beating so fast. Was he just scared or...? For some reason Sasori just looked so attractive to him. He thought he was attractive before but now it was like a calling, his heart yearning for him more with every beat. Was he... starting to gain feelings for him?

No! Of course not! He was just scared and upset after all... pumped up on adrenaline! Give it a few hours and it would go away! "Our mission is over now, let's set up camp." Sasori decided, interrupting Deidara's thoughts. Seeing where his thoughts were leading him, he didn't quite mind. The blonde looked around the forest, feeling uneasy about sleeping in the place where he was attacked and almost... raped but he couldn't really complain. He had lost the bag with his money in it so he couldn't exactly afford a hotel and god forbid he ask Sasori to pay. Sasori didn't sleep so the only reason they stopped to rest in the first place was him.

After finding a suitable area, with a couple logs for the blonde to pretend were pillows, they stopped. Deidara laid down on the ground, resting his head up against one as Sasori sat on another not too far away. He was freezing and uncomfortable, having nothing on but boxers under the cloak and his lack of blankets, having lost all of his equipment. He looked over at his Danna as he felt sorry for himself. His partner was doing the same thing he did every time they stopped, organizing his puppet scrolls. He would spend all night going through them, making sure his puppets were prepared and in tip top shape for following missions. Sasori was always so prepared, it felt almost comforting to know he was so sure of himself, always there to protect him. Even though Deidara knew it wasn't his intention to take care of the blonde.

He wondered what Sasori no Danna thought of him. Was he just an insignificant brat? If he was just replaceable, why didn't Sasori just let him die today? Any day? He could have easily let those guys have their way with him, let him be killed and then the puppet could have killed them himself. Sasori claimed to be heartless, but Deidara knew better than to believe that. His mind spun around in circles, trying to figure out his impossible Danna before the red head looked directly at him. "Deidara, why are you staring at me?" Sasori asked irritated. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Deidara quickly looked away and pouted. "I wasn't looking at -you-... I was just thinking and you happened to be in my line of sight, hm." "Is that so?" The puppet mused, looking over and noticing his partner shivering. He was... cold?

Releasing Hiruko from his scroll, Sasori took off the large puppets' cloak and threw it over on top of Deidara. "I was going to work on him anyway so, you can borrow that for the night." The boy said quietly, quickly getting to work. Deidara just blinked in shock, Danna had...? "Thank you, Danna." The blonde said gratefully, curling up in the blanket-like cloak. Cringing that the brat would even think he was trying to be kind to him, Sasori just shrugged. "If you get no sleep, you'll be no good tomorrow."

It wasn't long afterwards until Deidara fell asleep, dreaming about happy things like art and explosions. His dream quickly turned for the worst though, and he found himself running through the forest, his attackers on his trail. He dug into his clay pouch but he ran out of clay. Sasori had told him to pack more but of course he didn't listen. They had caught him like had done before, ready to rip his clothes off again. Ready to do terrible things to him. He cried and begged like he had done before but nobody came to save him. They just kept getting further and further and his cries getting more desperate.

Sasori turned to see Deidara stirring his sleep, whining his name to save him. Was he dreaming about what happened earlier? The red head decided he should probably wake him, going to lean over the blonde, Sasori shook him lightly. "Don't touch me!" Deidara whined, slapping his hand away and still quite into his dream. "Only attractive men like Sasori no Danna can touch me!" The puppet blinked, feeling a hint of embarrassment. Deidara thought he was attractive? If his cheeks weren't made of wood now he may have felt them heating up.

"Deidara, wake up!" Sasori urged, shaking him harder until the blonde was looking into his eyes with a dumbfounded expression. Surely enough, just when he was scared for his life, his Sasori no Danna appeared. Deidara flung himself at the other boy, wrapping his arms around him in fear. "Danna, you saved me again, hm!" He cried, holding onto Sasori for a few moments before pulling away, appearing to have calmed down. "Wait, why did you wake me anyway, hm?" Deidara asked, blushing slightly. Sasori continued staring at him, "It was hard to concentrate with you yelling for me to save you over here." He scoffed then, "Also, apparently you're only allowed to be touched by attractive men? I wouldn't want your wishes to be broken, even in the dream world."

Deidara blushed as red as his partners hair. "D-Danna! You heard that? I-I didn't mention any names, did I?" The blonde asked flustered, thinking back to what he remembered saying in his dream. Sasori stared at him briefly before responding, "No, you didn't." He lied. His partner sighed in relief. "Good... good... and so what if I'm gay, hm? You can't make fun of me, you're a puppet!" Deidara said stubbornly, his eyes challenging him to say something. Sasori made an amused sound, "I wasn't making fun of you. It's good that even so young, you're so sure of what you like." Squinting his eyes for a few seconds, thinking of nothing else to say, Deidara's face quickly softened. "Whatever, hm." He went to lay down again, pulling Hiruko's cloak over his chest.

"So, since you know about me, hm... What do you like, Danna? Guys? Girls? Marionettes?" Deidara smirked at the last suggestion and Sasori chuckled, moving away from Deidara and returning to work on his puppet. "I don't need anyone, Deidara. It's not like I could maintain a relationship with this body or ever return someones feelings to full capacity, but I don't care. I created this body to become art and I'm a complete piece, all on my own." The blonde just nodded, even though Sasori was turned towards Hiruko at this point. He could feel his eyes sting and he wasn't sure why. Was it because he had no chance with Sasori?

Deidara didn't lose, he wanted Danna and he would get him. It would just serve to be a bit of a challenge. If it was easy, it wouldn't be worth it. "I think you're just scared, hm." The blonde countered, smirking confidently afterwards. Sasori turned towards him then, his expression blank as usual. Had he pissed Danna off? Well, he had at least caught his interest. "I'm not scared of anything." The puppet master reassured. Deidara scoffed, "Bullshit. You hate losing things and you know it. That's why you stay up every night preparing your puppets, hm. You always need to be prepared, always need to have one up on your opponent for that off chance you might lose."

The blonde propped himself up on an elbow, resting his chin in his hand. He wasn't going to fall asleep, not until he got through to his partner. Sasori glared at him, "You're oftly confident for someone who almost died earlier." "I am. And you're pretty eager to avoid this topic, y'know for someone whose not scared of anything, hm." The blonde mocked, chuckling lightly afterwards. The red head continued to glare at him, turning back to Hiruko after a few seconds. "Okay, fine. I hate to lose things, but doesn't everyone?" "Hmm... I guess so." The blonde said thoughtfully, making Sasori feel like he almost walked into a trap by saying that. What was that brat up to and why wouldn't he just shut up and go to sleep?

"To have nothing and have nothing to lose, hm? Is that what you want Danna? I mean, I guess there's always your own life to lose, but you even went so far to become a puppet so you wouldn't lose that too." Deidara mused, turning over to lay on his back again, looking up at the sky longingly. "I guess that's why you hate my art so much too." Putting a hand up to the moon, the blonde clutched his hand together, blocking it from his sight completely. "Beauty that only lives for a second doesn't mean much to you, hm?" He turned an eye towards his Danna, who was still working away at his puppet. Deidara could tell he was listening though.

"Doesn't it get boring, Danna? Surely you want to have things, don't you get greedy? It's safe just having yourself to worry about but, don't you ever get cocky too? That feeling that you could never lose anything." The bomber continued to speak before Sasori cut in, "Over confidence leads to death." He stated. Deidara thought over what he said, stumped for a while before he continued, "While that's true, you're strong, Danna. It's reasonable to have some confidence. I think if you found someone, you wouldn't have to worry too much about losing them. You're always saving me and I'm still here, hm. That's proof on its own."

Sasori chuckled, "Deidara, I don't understand why you're so interested in my love life. I've transcended human need, I don't need anything. I don't need human comfort, I don't need sex and I sure don't need love." "You haven't transcended anything, hm." Deidara said stubbornly, making Sasori's eyes widen slightly. "You're just the same as me except in a wooden body." His statement made the puppet flare with anger, "Are you trying to piss me off, brat?" He wasn't like Deidara, he wasn't like humans, he was better than them. All of them. "No, I want you to realize something, hm." Deidara said calmly, looking back up into the sky. There were so many stars, making him realize he probably stood about one in a million chance for his plan to actually work. He was just a tiny star reaching for the moon, but if he didn't try he'd just get burnt out in the end, never having achieved anything.

"And what exactly is that?" His partner asked, calming down now but there was still venom to his tone. The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, making the puppets impatience ache inside him. "I want you to realize you're scared to lose me..." Deidara admitted quietly. Sasori turned back towards him then, his expression mad but stressed. He knew it was true, the thought of Deidara gone, replaced with someone new, scared him. He didn't want to think too deeply as to why, afraid delving into that would bring him to a conclusion he'd rather not know. But to admit it out loud? This small fact that he couldn't lose the blonde... He could think it all he wanted but words somehow made it more final.

"I don't want to lose you..." Sasori admitted, his voice quieter than Deidara's. The blonde still heard him though, as he let out a small chuckle. He put his arm up over his face, as if amused and even shocked at what was all happening. "Good, because I don't want to lose you either, hm."

(AN: Thanks for reading! This was just a little project I decided to do in between my main stories. :p Please review and let me know what you thought.~)


End file.
